nemezisfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailblazers
thumb|250px|Prace na asteroidzieTrailblazers '''lub inaczej '''Konwój, Prospektorzy lub Krowiarze to jedna z większych należących do Armady frakcji. Składa się z luźno zorganizowanej zbieraniny górników, farmerów, konwojentów i łowców okazji. Historia thumb|250px|Autodestrukcja stacji kosmicznej TX-52thumb|250px|Poszukiwacze Kiedy Horda zaczęła zmierzać w stronę systemu Exor, właściciel stacji górniczej TX-52, spodziewając się zagrożenia, ogłosił całkowitą ewakuację personelu oraz sprzętu. Dysponując małą flotą statków górniczych oraz jednym, specjalnie do tego celu zakupionym, okrętem kolonizacyjnym Lone Star, akcję udało się przeprowadzić na tyle sprawnie by uniknąć kontaktu z siłami wroga. Opuszczając swój dom, górnicy pozostawili jednak małą niespodziankę - pokaźnych rozmiarów ładunek plazmowy, który po zajęciu stacji przez siły wroga pochłonął, w przypominającej małą supernovą eksplozji, dużą część sił najeźdźców. Niedługo po ewakuacji do konwoju zaczęli przyłączać się kolejni uchodźcy, tworząc sporych rozmiarów, żyjącą w drodze społeczność. Ze względu na rosnący rozmiar, grupa zaczęła potrzebować ochrony. Kiedy kapitan Lone Star dowiedział się o istnieniu Armady, bez wahania zdecydował się na przyłącznie do tego tworu. Konwój Obecnie konwój liczy ponad dwa tysiące dorosłych osób stanowiących załogi. Statki Dwa najważniejsze statki, będące sercem konwoju, należą do jednej osoby - kapitana Darrena Trailblazera. *Mocno zmodyfikowany statek kolonizacyjny (nieznanej klasy) Lone Star. Na nim znajduje się centrum dowodzenia, znaczna część kwater mieszkalnych i większość zaplecza konwoju. Największą część statku zajmują jednak niskograwitacyjne uprawy roślin oraz pomieszczenia do hodowli zwierząt. *Stary Byk - stary i sfatygowany trawler górniczy klasy TIMBER. Jest on niezbędnym elementem ekosystemu Trailblazerów. Wszystkie odłamki asteroid oraz nieprzetworzone bryły rudy są holowane na ten statek. Tutaj są one poddawane obróbce, a cenne minerały są pakowane i rozdysponowywane na transportowce. Wraz z dwoma głównymi statkami ciągnie się konwój średniego rozmiaru transporterów, przewożących wydobyte rudy, odzyskane części wraków czy przygotowane do transportu produkty roślinne oraz zwierzęce. Pozostała część konwoju to dziesiątki mniejszych, często kilku- lub nawet jednoosobowych statków górniczych i holowników. Organizują się one w mniejsze, zazwyczaj konkurujące między sobą, zespoły. Stan techniczny floty Poza flagowym statkiem, wiekszość floty jest w opłakanym stanie. Statki naprawiane są na bieżąco dostępnymi środkami, dzięki czemu nadal są na chodzie i są w stanie nadążać za Armadą. Popularnym zakładem jest wyznaczenie daty ostatecznej awarii i unieruchomienia najbardziej zużytego elementu konwoju - Starego Byka. Ważne osoby *Kapitan Darren Trailblazer - potomek założyciela Konwoju oraz formalny przywódca i właściciel dwóch największych statków. *Tara Lynch - doktor weterynarii, pomysłodawczyni ideii Hodowców, kochanka kapitana Trailblazera. *Herman Rieg - pierwszy oficer dowódcy, pełniący obowiązki kapitana Starego Byka. Życie w konwoju Trailblazerzy '''to znający swoją wartość, pracowici ale i szorstcy ludzie. Podział władzy i prawo Konwojem zarządza kapitan Darren Trailblazer, do niego należy ostatnie - i często pierwsze - słowo we wszystkich ważnych kwestiach dotyczących '''Konwoju. W przypadku złamania prawa, pełni on rolę sędziego, jednak zaleca by kapitanowie drużyn sami rozstrzygali problemy między swoimi ludźmi. Do popularnie wymierzanych kar należą upomnienia, grzywny, areszt, banicja - a w krytycznych przypadkach smierć. Podział ról Cały konwój żyje wydobyciem minerałów. Kiedy Armada dokonuje kolejnego skoku, ekipy górnicze wyruszają w poszukiwaniu cennego łupu. Trawler zaczyna kruszyć dostarczane asteroidy i ładować zrafinowane minerały na transportery. Rudy sprzedawane są w pierwszym porcie który zaoferuje rozsądne ceny, lub wymieniane na sprzęt czy części zamienne. Chociaż Trailblazerzy 'stanowią zgraną społeczność, łatwo zauważyć pośród nich dwie wyróżniające się grupy. Naganiacze Zorganizowani w małe grupy kosmiczni kowboje. Z natury głośni, brawurowi do granic rozsądku, uparci, kochający niezależność ale też lojalni wobec reszty konwoju, ciężko pracujący i wierni starym zasadom. Uwielbiają współzawodnictwo, dobre jedzenie, głośną (i powszechnie uważaną za strasznie prostacką) muzykę i LGS. Naganiacze to najczęściej bardzo doświadczeni, cywilni piloci. Większość pojazdów ekip górniczych nie posiada zamontowanego uzbrojenia. Wyjątkiem są lasery górnicze oraz plazmowe spawarki których od biedy mozna użyć jako broni. 'Speed mining Każdy z zespołów ma swoją nazwę i historię. Przypominają one drużyny sportowe ścigające się na polu ilości wydobytych minerałów. Za każdym razem kiedy Armada przybywa do nowego, zdatnego do prowadzenia prac miejsca, Naganiacze ''zaczynają swój wyścig z czasem. Istnieje nieformalny ranking i każdy z pilotów uwielbia szczycić się swoimi dokonaniami, wypisując przeróżne statystyki na kadłubie swojego statku. Praca w pasie asteroid jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Drużyny ''Naganiaczy ''po wykryciu cennych minerałów w asteroidzie, holują skałę do Starego Byka, gdzie ta jest kruszona i rafinowana. Wypadki zadażają się często, jednak główną ich przyczyną nie jest brak umiejętności, a pośpiech. Istnieje kilka popularnych metod holowania, niektóre zespoły wykorzystują do tego celu pojazdy holownicze, inne montują na skałach silniki lub żagle słoneczne. Praktycznie każdy zespół wykształcił swój własny sposób pracy. 'Kosmiczne rodeo' thumb|250px|Trailblazers podczas Kosmicznego Rodeo Często ruda ukryta jest wewnątrz asteroidy na tyle dużej, że jej holownie jest niemożliwe lub nieopłacalne - wtedy prace odkrywkowe prowadzone są na powierzchni asteroidy. Ze względu na ciągły ruch Armady, zespoły górników ścigając się z czasem, używają najszybszych metod. Najczęściej posługują sie materiałami wybuchowymi wwiercanymi pod powierzchnię asteroidy. Po eksplozji muszą jak najszybciej wyłapać cenne, rozpędzone siłą eksplozji kawałki. To właśnie ta metoda nosi nazwę ''Kosmicznego Rodeo. Stanowi ona niejako próbę męskości, i dopiero po przeżyciu swojego pierwszego Rodeo akceptowane jest nazywanie siebie prawdziwym Naganiaczem. Hodowcy Początkowo zdawałoby się szalony pomysł, by przystosować infrastrukturę statku kolonizacyjnego do hodowli bydła i roślin, zapewniły Trailblazerom bardzo wydajne źródło pożywienia. Przystosowane do życia w niskiej grawitacji bydło i rośliny są doskonałym źródłem pokarmu oraz jednym z popularniejszych towarów handlowych wewnątrz Armady. Opracowała go doktor weterynarii Tara Lynch i nieformalna partnerka kapitana Trailblazera. Od czasu pierwszych plonów radykalnie przyspieszonej produkcji oraz chowu bydła, stało sie ono ulubionym pożywieniem wszystkich członków Konwoju. Specjalnie przeszkolona załoga sanitarno-hodowlana, pracująca pod okiem dr. Lynch jest nazywana przez resztę załogi Hodowcami. Bydło nie jest wypasane - jest raczej uprawiane w inkubatorach. Wiele osób uznało by ten sposób hodowli za niehumanitarny, lecz Naganiacze ryzykując codziennie życie nie zwracają uwagi na takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodzą soczyste steki czekające na stole po całym dniu pracy. Chociaż to Naganiacze cieszą się największym szacunkiem pośród ludzi Konwoju, to właśnie Hodowcy utrzymują go przy życiu w przypadku braku terenów zdatnych do prowadzenia wydobycia. Ciekawostki *'Trailblazers' mają swoją drużynę LGS - Lone Star Longhorns. Charakteryzyje się mocno techniczną, mało kontaktową formą gry. Kategoria:Armada Kategoria:Trailblazers Kategoria:Stronnictwa Armady